


Something to Tell the Grandkids

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gitsako prompted: I'd like to ask for a snowed-in (which I guess it has sth to do with snow.. right?!) sabriel :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Tell the Grandkids

Perfect for the season.

Cabin in the woods, miles from everything, just staying for a week in the spring, nothing major. Except a late season storm sweeps in and everything grinds to a halt.

"We were supposed to be back by Monday," Sam says weakly, frowning at their supposedly hardy 4-wheel drive rented car, neatly wedged in the enormous snowdrift barely a hundred meters from the cabin. Gabriel is already digging their bags out from the trunk, looking merry as ever.

"And now we have an excellent excuse to go back to bed for a couple more days." He pats Sam on the arm as he hauls his suitcase back to the cabin. "Chin up, snookums. I know you love your job, but come on, this is something to tell the grandkids. About the time grandpa and gramps got snowed in and had filthy, deviant buttsex for a week and a half."

Sam groans, but seeing as the snow is already coming down harder and there’s no reception to be had where they are, he might as well grab his own stuff and head back inside. Even though it’s barely noon, it’s getting colder so fast Sam feels like his lungs are on fire with every breath. When he slams the door behind him, Gabriel is in the kitchen.

"Generator’s still goin’, so I’m gonna cook us up a few things we can eat cold if it cuts out," he said, puttering about with cans and pots.

"How are you so calm about this?" Sam gapes. "Who knows how long we’ll be stuck here?"

Gabriel takes a long look at him, putting down the can opener and sidling over to him to help him out of his over-clothes.

"Sam. It’s March. It’s not winter. The storm will go away soon enough. In the meantime, we have enough canned goods to last us through a zombie apocalypse, we have wood, a fireplace and a huge, sturdy bed. We’re not old and decrepit, we’re healthy men in our prime and…" he pauses for effect while slowly pulling off Sam’s scarf. "Most importantly… we’re in love. So what would you suggest we do with a couple of enforced days off, all alone in the woods… together?"

As it turned out, Sam has a few suggestions. Good ones too. Good enough that by the time they think about the food again, the generator has died and they end up eating canned peaches in bed.

End.


End file.
